The goal of the Training Program in Inflammatory and Immunological Diseases at the Duke University Medical Center is to provide training for young investigators committed to a career in clinical or basic research relevant to the pathogenesis of autoimmune and inflammatory disease in children and adults. The program will be centered in the Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology at Duke and will recruit two trainees each year to embark on intensive training in research that will enable them to establish independent investigative careers. The primary focus of the program will be on M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. physicians who have obtained clinical training in rheumatology or one of the related subspecialties that cares for patients with immune-mediated diseases. In addition to training physicians, we will also consider for our program outstanding Ph.D investigators with a commitment to relevant immunological research and the skills and interests in translational approaches. The program is under the direction of Dr. David Pisetsky, Professor of Medicine and Immunology, and Chief of Rheumatology at Duke and Dr. Laura Schanberg, Associate Professor of Pediatrics and Co-Chief of Pediatric Rheumatology. The training faculty of the program is comprised of investigators who are expert in basic and translational research and are pursuing active and productive programs in rheumatology and immunology. Training will consist primarily of an intensive research experience under the supervision of a faculty mentor in concert with a mentoring committee including a core faculty member;formal course work through the graduate school;as well as seminars and journal clubs. In addition, clinical training in adult and/or pediatric rheumatology will be afforded by participation in large inpatient, outpatient and consult services at Duke University Medical Center and Durham VA Hospital. Fulfillment of the goal of this program will meet the great need for physician-scientists and other investigators who are skilled in patient-oriented and disease-oriented research. These individuals will be able to translate new knowledge in basic immunology into advances that will improve the diagnosis and treatment of patients with rheumatologic and immunologic diseases.